


Backseat Driver

by orphan_account



Series: Davesolkat bc it's a thing that needs to happen tbh [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Makeouts, Multi, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6133327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: the real question is who is forced to drive while the other 2 or ur opt3 makeout in the backseat, davekatsol pls</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backseat Driver

*Sollux’s POV  
Lets face it, Dave is the only one out of the the three of you who can stand driving anyways, which is part of the reason why he’s in the front seat while you make out with Karkat in the backseat. You’re a little squished because he’s thrown himself into your lap and he’s pushing his head against the window on accident, but you don’t mind all that much, kissing his back with as much fervor as he has.

“Oi lovebirds!” Dave says from the front, and Karkat’s teeth jar into your own uncomfortably in his surprise. Ow. “What, DV?” you reply, snickering gently and moving from under Karkat into the front on the armrest to plant a kiss on your other lover’s lips, knowing your lips are slick with shared saliva because you feel him cringe.

“Mmh- stop it!” Dave yelps when you start nipping at his lips. You’re in a drive through right now, so we’re fine right now to kiss him.

“Don’t bitch about it, we’ll drive laterrrrrrrrrrr,”

you drag on the last syllable, whining at your blonde lover. You’re hoping he’ll believe you enough to let you and Karkat off easy. “C’mon, Dave, please?” Karkat chimes in.  
Dave shivers, swatting your shoulder “We both know that isn’t true,” he says accusingly. You groan theatrically “God, DV! I thought you loved me!”

He groans in response as you retreat into the backseat again, snuggling up to Karkat’s side. “You suck.”

You grin “Tho you’re driving?” you say with a laugh. Karkat kisses your shoulder, lazily wrapping his arms around you.

Silence.

Then a sullen “…Fine.”

Fuck yes, you are the best, it is you.


End file.
